ben
by messin wit my head
Summary: a new boy comes, causes problems, destroys lives, including his own...please review....
1. Default Chapter

This story is dedicated to Ben who is actually a real person.I went to primary school with him and I haven't seen him in wow absolutely ages. He did actually bring a knife to school and threaten a guy. And I remembered this occurrence the other day and I had a wonderful idea for a story but I dunno if it has turned out the way I wanted...so please review and be nice.but if there is something exceedingly wrong let mi know Enjoy.:Þ  
  
BEN.and all his troubles. Chapter one:  
  
Shit I can't believe he did that.I mean oh this is all my fault if only I had been honest.god I can't believe that he actually brought a knife to class.  
  
Okay I think I'm gonna have to rewind just a tad. About a month ago we got a new boy at school. His name, Ben. Ben Matthews. He is the cutest guy in the school. Almost six foot, dreamy chocolate brown eyes. Well of course I got lumped with the job of showing him round Hogwarts.gee I wonder why me being a prefect an all.  
  
From the moment I met him I knew that something was going to happen between us. His eyes they held so much pain and anger. He looked like he hadn't had a hug for a while but wanted one. I showed him all around the school you know all the general boring places like the great hall, the potions lab, the owlery and the toilets. He looked completely bored and depressed like he just didn't want to be here. So I skipped the library and the kitchens and took him straight up to the Gryffindor tower, the only good thing about that was we'd be in the same house. The best house.  
  
I showed him to the boy's dorm and said that there was a spare bed in there. He asked whose it was. I replied, well it was Harry Potters, but he left the school. He just smiled. A weird smile that just said I know something that no-one else will ever know or want to know.  
  
Later that night he came and sat next to me during dinner, the whole table fell silent, he was wearing muggle clothes, and not the traditional dress of us wizards, (a cloak).he didn't even look the slightest bit embarrassed, Ron of coursed asked him where his cloak had gone. He just replied that he hadn't got one, and didn't know that he needed one. He continued to wear muggle clothing for the rest of his time at Hogwarts, even though he was told many a time by various professors to change his attire or remove it permanently.  
  
About a week later I was just getting up when someone knocked on my door, I yelled, "come in" (not really thinking who it might be), and he did, I screamed, I mean shit I wasn't even fully clothed I mean my pajamas don't cover much, he immediately turned round and apologized over and over again.I told him not to stress and that hey a bathing suit shows allot more. After that little incident we became closer and well in away you could call him my boyfriend, but at that time I already had a boyfriend Draco Malfoy the second hottest guy in the school. But Ben didn't know and no one bothered to tell him.  
  
So of course Draco went full on mad when he walked in on me and Ben kissing in my bedroom, well you can imagine what he did, and he immediately pulled out his wand and started shooting curses at him. And now Ben is in the hospital wing and Draco is in the forbidden forest doin his 3hrs of detention.  
  
When he came back from the forest I broke it off with him. He called me a slut and many other unrepeatable names. He also said that Ben was a useless Mudblood who undoubtedly only wanted me for the sex, I yelled back oh and what did you want me for then hey. after that Ben was like my protector, if anyone said anything bad about me he would be down their throats immediately give them allot to think about. Every one was scared of him well apart from me and a few of the teachers.  
  
But he took it to far, he over heard Draco and his cronies bitching about me and how *bad* I was. He immediately turned and walked away planning some major revenge. It had to be perfect; something that he could get away with and no one would even suspect him. But after a week of thinking he had no ideas he was sooo far behind the rest of the year with his magic, then he realized that it wasn't going to be something magical that Malfoy could easily fight it would have to be something muggleish ah yes a knife one stab in the right place and no more mister Malfoy.  
  
Well we had double potions after lunch so of course that's when he struck, without saying a word he plucked the knife from under his jumper and quickly through it across the room it struck Draco in the middle of his heart he died instantly. But just at that moment Snape walked in. he had seen what had happened and instantly put a spell on Ben making him completely immobile then he grabbed Malfoy and quickly took him to Madam Pomfrey.but it was to late, he was gone and now Ben was about to get removed from Hogwarts and maybe not just the wizarding world, the mortal world for good.  
  
He is gone, they have both gone. So now a three days later I am sitting here crying, blaming myself, to the point of committing suicide, I don't know if I can go through with it. But there is nothing left in this life for me to live for the only two boys that I have ever loved have gone and I want to be with them both.  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. the end or maybe not

Chapter two:  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, come on baby wake up please wake up.shit girl you can't leave me here." "Wha.what.where ...am I?" "You are in the hospital.they brought you here after Hermione found you.. in the dorm.shit girl you scared all of us.what the hell were you playing at.?" "I don't wanna be here.I wanna be with them!" "Who Ginny.? Who do you wanna be with.?" "Leave me alone, I wanna die.!"  
  
"I am so sorry Mr. Weasley there is nothing we can do, but pray, your sister has lost allot of blood.she was obviously very serious in her attempt to kill herself." "But..surely there is something." "I am terribly sorry."  
  
*rewind*  
  
Well I am gonna do it, I am going to leave here I am going to be with Draco and Ben.*yeah I know it is sad but my life is shit no matter what anyone says, Ben loved me and I loved him. And well Malfoy he was fucking good under the sheets*. Okay where did I hide that knife.ah yes under my socks the perfect place. All I have to do.is make a cut down my arm starting at my wrist. And now the other. Wow look at all that blood it's coming out fast, but in spurts. like, it isn't sure if it wants to leave.well my little babies you really don't have a choice. The only thing I can hear now is the monotonous sound, the dripping of my blood, there is a puddle now growing with every passing moment, moments that are just wasting away into oblivion. Everything is fading now. This will be the last time I see this stupid room and have to remember those horrible nights and what he did to me. I don't even want to think about that. (*He being Harry, have a vague idea, but yeah, all will be explained in chapter three*)  
  
So I turn my thoughts to Ben and all of his troubles. Me I am one of them.  
  
I think that they could have got along they would have been friends, schemers, even if they were that way inclined; lovers. Two beautiful people with so much in common but with so many differences. I tried to have both of them. But in the end I had neither. I forgive them both for all their faults. I hope they forgive me, I killed them both. Oh how I wish that.I had never been so stupid. I wish I had been honest with them both. With Draco; told him how I felt about Ben. And with Ben, told him that I was with Draco. See I destroyed them both. They could and would have been happy and still alive if I hadn't even been born.. No one is going to miss me; there is no reason for me to stay.  
  
The blackness is closing in. where did I put those pictures? Here they are there are five of them one: of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, one: of my family (I was always the odd one out in there, the only girl, well apart from my mum but hell she don't count.), one: of Ben, one: of Draco and the last one of me I just want to remember me when I am dead. I can't think anymore I can't even remember if I locked the door I hope I did I don't want anyone to find me.to soon.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, come on I know you is in there open up.*knock, knock * Ginny please open up, come on I am worried bout ya, you looked sad earlier, come on open up.if you wont open up I will just come in. you have ten seconds." "Ten" "Nine" "Eight" "Seven" "Six" "Five" "Four" "Three" "Two" "One" "Okay. I'm coming in..*very high pitched, loud, elongated scream*  
  
End of Chapter Two 


End file.
